


Master of Chess

by JokesterWrites



Series: Nameless [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unnamed OC - Freeform, musings, new dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Cobblepot is a master of chess, but he's met his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Chess

Oswald Cobblepot is a master of chess.

It was a game he excelled at from a very young age, and very rarely did anyone ever beat him. Until he met her.

“I’m here about a job.”

Oswald didn’t bother to glance up, “We are not currently hiring. You may leave your resume with the bartender if you wish.” He continued to set up the pieces on the board.

“If I beat you at chess, will you at least consider giving me a job?” She had asked. Oswald’s interest had peaked and he allowed her to sit across from him. It would be worth the amusement at the very least.

She did it in four moves and a satisfied smirk on her face. He demanded a rematch. Again and again and again. She was a whirlwind, all quick wit and sharp eyed. Oswald didn’t know what to make of her at first. In some ways she reminded him of Fish, strong and demanding, but she didn’t have that snake like charm. She traded honesty like currency. The conversations they had were engaging and eventually he found himself completely enthralled by her presence.

When he realized his feelings were more than curiosity and an enjoyment of fine wine accompanied by a titillating conversation with a beautiful woman, he panicked. He felt adrift on a stormy sea. How was she, supposed to fit into his world? He was preparing to rip down a crime boss dynasty to build his own empire.

Plus how could she love him in return? Oswald never believed in luck or fate. Hard work and cunning is what got him this far.

She did though. They were out for an evening walk when the heavens decided to open and let rain pour down upon them. Oswald was prepared as ever, within the first drops of rain landing on them, he had his umbrella raised over their heads. She had carefully tucked her hands around his elbow and leaned into him, rested her head against his shoulder and spoke three words that he would never forget. “I love you.”

He had glanced at her in shock, the grip on the umbrella tightening as he processed her words. No one had told him those three words, other than his mother. This was new, unexpected and something he didn’t realize he craved quite as much as he did.

“Say it again.” He said quietly, wanting to hear the words lay into his skin and stay there for eternity.

She smiled, soft and sweet, her lips upon his cheek. “I love you, Oswald Copplepot.” She took him home and showed him how much she loved him. Each kiss laid upon his skin with a promise whispered only to him.  
Oswald decided there and then she was his. He was not willing to question her affection when she so carefully bestowed it on him. He was selfish in many things. Most of all in her love. He took her words in greedily, like they were the last ones he would ever have. She knew in her own way that he valued those words. He needed those constant reminders. When the rest of the world called you unsavory names, you could forget so easily that you could be worthy of kindness and affection.

She never let Oswald forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> These can be read separately, but also collectively as I will always be using the same nameless OC (who knows, maybe one day I'll give her a name)


End file.
